


【锤基】咖啡因 Caffeine

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 【锤基】中篇 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 现代AU咖啡店店长alpha锤x咖啡师店员omega基简介：小甜饼。注意事项：*可能ooc，不喜勿看





	【锤基】咖啡因 Caffeine

“店长！请问你有女朋友吗？”——这是这礼拜里第三个女生问他这个问题了。

“Sorry Lady.”店长将隐藏在白衬衫里的项链掏出来，末端穿着一枚银色的戒指，上面镶着一颗漂亮的绿宝石，“I'm taken.”

“嗷......失恋了......”少女发出可惜的叹息。

“哈哈，但我依旧欢迎你每天来打卡哦。”店长的微笑依旧那么耀眼，少女瞬间就脸红了。

“你女朋友不会嫉妒吗？有这么多人贪图你的美色~”少女的朋友也来打趣。

“会啊，但是他嫉妒的样子太可爱了，忍不住逗逗他。”店长边回应她的提问，边把戒指塞回去。

“He？？是个男Omega吗？？”少女们心情激动，是腐女之魂燃烧了那种。

“你们猜~”

“嘿！身为店长不要偷懒！”咖啡师正专心地往拿铁上倒着奶泡，熟练的技术很快便拉出一个叶子的图案。

什么？你说他明明在专心工作怎么知道店长在偷懒？

嘿，公平点，他们基本就在他旁边聊的天。

“对不起对不起～”被抓到的店长只好和少女们说声失陪，然后赶紧拿走咖啡师面前的咖啡，准备送到客人桌上。

“等等。”但是咖啡师突然叫住了他，把他藏起来的戒指又翻了出来，“好了，去吧。”

“Loki......这样我怕弄脏啊。”Thor放下咖啡，想把戒指再藏起来。

“我要让那堆小女生知道，我——Loki Laufeyson，和你——Thor Odinson，订婚了。”Loki从口袋里拿出小盒子，打开，将里面一枚镶着蓝宝石的戒指戴上。

“Oh.....Loki......”Thor显然开心得都忘记了他们之间还隔着个柜台，伸出双手想给他的未婚夫一个拥抱。

Loki立即阻止了他，“赶紧上咖啡。”

“那抱抱先欠着。”工作时间，Thor只好乖乖地拿走咖啡。

“还有今晚惊喜没了。”——Loki指的是那套蕾丝女仆装。

“Wait what？NOOOOOOOOOO————”店长的哀嚎传遍整个咖啡店。

END.


End file.
